


issue #0.5

by misura



Category: West Coast Avengers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The mysterious case of the disappeared adorable baby landshark.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	issue #0.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [przed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/gifts).



"They took Jeff. Jeff."

"All right," Kate said. "So I know what this looks like, but we're going to stay calm and think about this caref- oh, shit, we're all going to die."

"WHOMEVER TOOK JEFF, GET READY TO HAVE YOUR BRAINS TURNED TO MUSH."

"Not that it matters, but actually, I think that's 'whoever', not 'whomever'? Maybe?"

"TO MUSH!"

Gwen applauded. Quentin glared. Johnny seemed torn between wanting to maybe offer Quentin some comforting pats on the back and running for cover - with Kate, possibly, not that she looked like she wouldn't be able to handle this, but, well.

"Not to be a party pooper here, but are we sure this isn't a case of _Free Willy_ as opposed to, I don't know, what's a movie where someone gets kidnapped?" Clint asked.

" _Weekend at Bernie's_?"

" _Home Alone_?"

"The third _Die Hard_?"

Clint groaned. "Forget I asked."

"I refuse to believe Jeff would leave without at least saying goodbye to his real family," Gwen said.

"We're not his - I think?" Johnny said.

"Quire," Kate said, putting a hand on Quentin's shoulder. "Can you track him?"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that the answer is 'no'."

"Maybe they'll send a ransom demand?" Clint suggested.

"Clint. They're landsharks. What could they possibly want in exchange for Jeff?"

"I dunno, food?"

"WE WILL FIND THEM AND MAKE THEM PAY. Ooh, talking in all caps makes me sound all villain-y."

"Gwen."

"Look," Clint said. "For now, let's just follow these tracks. Sure, they'll probably end at the beach, but you never know, we might find a clue along the way. Also, that way, Kate can check on her favorite (recently repaired) taco cart."

"What Clint said. I will be so pissed if they destroyed it again."

"Aw, c'mon. Why should you get all the manpain and angry angst? I have feelings, too."

Kate sighed, taking one last look at what remained of their headquarters' backdoor. _Still,_ she told herself, _at least they left the rest of the building standing. For now._ "All right, people, let's move. We've got an adorable baby landshark to rescue."

"Ahem," said America.

"Quentin. Gwen. Please stop making out."

"It was meant to be therapeutic. And something to lighten the mood before the main plot kicks in. Of course, that's assuming we don't get cancelled. Again."

~the end (due to cancellation)~


End file.
